


【异色米英】熬夜肝稿的作家先生

by mshr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 2016-02-09旧物观看三思





	【异色米英】熬夜肝稿的作家先生

**Author's Note:**

> 2016-02-09旧物  
> 观看三思

“噢，噢天呐”艾伦打了个哈欠，狠狠揉了揉头，“这群吃白饭的家伙催稿催得那么紧，脑子被驴踢了吧。”他不止一次烦躁地想，

天知道他怎么会进入到写作专业，想当初在学校里他可是篮球能手棒打过所有反对势力的老大。然而命运就是那么动人。

空白的Word上什么也没有，他得想办法添点什么上去。

那么人物呢？这回的人物是怎样的。艾伦有些苦恼地想。

与其他作家不同，艾伦认为小说最重要的是人物。只要得到这个，剩下的事便想行云流水般容易了。

“hmm。。”艾伦戳戳鼠标，既然是小说，那么主角就是伟大的hero自己了，嗯黑帮老大的身份一定很酷。

那么一定需要一个“反派”或者是别的什么人，或者是个怪盗？这样的故事才有趣味呢。

红色的眸子眯了眯，既然是这样的存在，那么眼睛的颜色就当是对立的蓝吧。

空白的Word上，艾伦仿佛看到一双蓝色的眼睛睁开来，静静地望着他。

“well，真是少女的颜色呢。”少女么。。既然这样，那么，“那么你的头发就是粉粉的吧。”红眸里闪着恶作剧的乐趣。然而粉色的头发并没有出现在眼前，“只有一点根本想象不出来啊。”这家伙的颜色真滑稽，一点都没有对手的气场。

等等——对手吗？！艾伦一愣。为什么hero的对手是个娘们？他翻了个白眼，才不要呢。

那是一个邋遢的人？艾伦想想自己，下意识地否定了。

唔……作为一个hero最讨厌的，果然还是绅士啊。

一个小毛孩可没有挑战性，太老了也只会感受到棺材里发出的霉味。这可让人难以忍受。

眼前仿佛浮现了一个阳光的男子的脸，艾伦赶紧摇摇头， 随即男子的容貌有些微妙的变化。

他转转眼珠，自行给男子加上了点点雀斑。想象出来的模样还是挺帅气的，据说人会下意识地把看到过的人喜欢的地方糅合起来作为素材。艾伦升了个腰，不置可否。

可能艾伦自己也不是非常清楚，他最厌恶的也许是英国绅士。当时在学校中逮到一个英国学生，虽说只是揍了一拳，但是留下的淤青让学生背后的家族还是给他了不小的教训。真是虚伪的自诩绅士的家伙。艾伦愤恨地想。

打量着粉粉蓝蓝的颜色，艾伦“嗤”地笑了出来。他想起以前曾在超市里见到过Kirkland牌的蛋糕，同样粉蓝色的杯子蛋糕似乎有着神奇的色彩。

只可惜艾伦吃了以后上吐下泻了几天。

他手臂支着头，心里思考着这人的衣服是不是也是充满了少女气息。也许仍有粉色，或者有更淡的白色。艾伦自觉地在脑海中给他添了一只淡蓝色的领结。噢，这种繁缛礼节，真是个惹人厌的家伙。

看着浑身有着绅士风格的“人”，总觉得一点也算不上他的对手。艾伦撅撅嘴，不知何时总听别人说，绅士总走在英雄之前，真是无可理喻。他迷迷糊糊地想，老子笔下的人怎么可能会平庸呢。

男子的形象不禁多了些疯疯癫癫的感觉。hi，boy你需要防身的东西吗？艾伦想了想，却恶趣味地想到了吃蛋糕时使用的小刀。他被自己不着边际的想法弄得一愣。

啧，出其不意捅人一刀也会够呛呢。

人物有些具象的模样映射在发着白光的Word上看起来格格不入，他觉得光线有些刺眼。他再次打了个哈欠，连带着眼睛里沁出些液体让视线有些扭曲。也许这个人和他一样，不会习惯这个城市表面上的繁华。

仔细想想这个家伙，总觉得缺了些什么

……也许他的眉毛需要显得粗厚一些，人们习惯将这个与绅士联系起来。

……喏，再加一根、两根、三根、四……

艾伦的脑袋一摇，在手臂上磕了一下。

……六、七、八……

回过神来时，粗眉绅士的眉毛已经不知道被艾伦数了多少了。艾伦想象了一下青年顶着密密的眉毛的样子，有点忍俊不禁。

天呐，他的每一根眉毛都能夹一只汉堡吧。

睡意浓浓地涌上来，艾伦觉得眼皮快要黏在了一起，连带着青年的形象也被带着晃了晃。

就叫他Oliver好了

应该是错觉，艾伦觉得男子朝他轻轻挑了挑粗粗的眉毛。

不过他没有去确认什么，艾伦的视线动了动，暗红色的眸子还是合上了。

已是凌晨，艾伦家的电脑仍旧开着，显示着依旧空白的文档。而电脑的主人已经趴在桌子上睡着了。

一位怪盗先生用了特殊的手法，偷走了他的心。

还真的会是一辈子的对手呢。

小说中的你，爱上你该怎么办。

End.

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝


End file.
